llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Aqours Chapter 32
An Aqours Setsubun! We're going to make the most of the Setsubun holiday! {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 2 |- |'Mari': Mm-mmm! Nothing beats a delicious cup of coffee after a meal. Kanan: It smells amazing. You always look so content when you’re sipping your coffee, Mari. Dia: Eating and drinking one’s favorite things tends to put one in a happy mood. Mari: *Chuckle* You look quite content yourself snacking on that green tea pudding, Dia. Mind if I have a bite? You can have a cup of my coffee. Dia: Oh, if you’re sure you don’t mind. Actually, that coffee smells so good, I’ve been wondering how it tastes. Mari: Here you go! Some for Dia, and some for Kanan. I’ve got a huge pit, so drink as much as you want. Kanan: *Blow* Mmm, this is really good. Doubly so because it’s cold out today. Now I’m energized for class this afternoon! Dia: Caffeine is a mild stimulant, after all. Huh? Kanan: There’s some kinda commotion out in the hallway. What’s going on? Chika: Mari, Mari! Listen! We should all celebrate Setsubun together! Mari: Chika?! What in the world’s gotten into you?! Chika: *Breathe* So we were helping Hanamaru make masks for Setsubun at her family temple, and I thought it’d be cool if we did a big thing for everyone at school! Dia: So you want to do a Setsubun event here at school, is that it? I’ve never heard of a high school doing one before, but it does sound entertaining. Kanan: I think so, too. They do them at daycares and elementary schools, why not high school? Mari: Yes, but it might be hard to set something school-wide up this close to Setsubun. Dia: true. It’s rather sudden. I’m sure most of the other students already have plans, as well. Mari: Buuu-uuut, I’d welcome the chance to do one with just the club members! Chika: Whoa, really? We can do an Aqours Setsubun?! Kanan: Actually, if Aqours did all the planning and setup, and we just invited the rest of the school to come, we should be able to finish in time. Dia: Mm-hmm. I’m sure we’d enjoy ourselves, and it’s a great opportunity to let all our fellow students enjoy the season. Chika: Hooray! Aqours is gonna make this a Setsubun to remember! Mari: And if Aqours is taking the lead, we should get everyone excited by planning a Setsubun live show! Riko: F-Finally caught up. *Pant* You: Hey, everyone! Ruby: Dia! Did Chika tell you about her Setsubun idea already? Dia: We just finished discussing it. Unfortunately, we can’t involve the whole student body, but we decided that Aqours could run an event ourselves. Hanamaru: So we’re gonna do our own Setsubun event, zura? Yoshiko: The fallen angel Yohane, her legion of little demons, and an army of ogres feasting together at a black banquet. Mu, ha, ha. Chika: Yoshiko’s fallen angel shtick will fit perfectly with the theme of Setsubun. Maybe she can shapeshift into a Japanese-style fallen angel? Riko: That’s change the whole premise of her shtick, Chika. Hanamaru: If people wear little demon ogre masks, it’ll match up just fine, right? You: There are little demons that have horns, anyways. But that’ll give us an excuse to make an even bigger variety of masks! Mari: *Chuckle* Great! We’ll make a whole spectrum of masks so that everyone can enjoy Setsubun however they want. Kanan: We’ll have to make enough for everyone in school. It’s gonna be a lot of work, but I’m already looking forward to it!  Dia: If we’re going to do this event, I want everyone who comes to have a ball! Hanamaru: We’ll need lots and lots of materials to make the masks, zura. Ruby: We’ve still got lots of yarn and fabric scraps, but maybe we should stock up on colored paper and whatnot. Hanamaru: The library committee has leftovers from our last exhibit. I’ll ask the teacher if we can use them, zura. You: And I’ve got yarn and scraps back at my house! I’ll bring them in tomorrow. Yoshiko: I’ll ask my temporary mortal realm roommate as well. Riko: Yoshiko’s mother is a schoolteacher too, so I’m sure the two of them could make all sorts of creative crafts. Chika: Yoshiko’s really creative, after all! Kanan: Sounds like we’ll have enough raw materials for the masks, so next we should work on the details of the event itself. What do we want it to be? Mari: I mentioned to Chika earlier that we could do a Setsubun live show to really get everyone in the spirit. Chika: Yeah! I mean, if we’re calling this an Aqours Setsubun, then we really should do a live show as part of it. Riko: We could scatter soybeans instead of doing the confetti and streamers you normally see at live shows. You: People can throw them at us onstage, and we can scatter them into the audience. I can see everyone getting into it! Ruby: We just need everyone to make sure they don’t throw too hard, so it won’t hurt if anyone gets hit. Hanamaru: I don’t want the people in the back to get left out, zura. I’m not sure I can throw that far, zura. Kanan: Leave the long distance throws to me and Mari! We’ll scatter those beans to every corner of the venue! Mari: *Chuckle* We’ll do our best to get them to the people in the furthest row! Dia: I appreciate your enthusiasm, but make sure you two don’t put anyone’s eye out. Mari: Don’t fret, Dia! You can trust us. Hanamaru: I wanna try some of those Setsubun sweets that Chika was talking about back in the club room, zura. Ruby: Me too! It’d be nice if we had a Setsubun party after the live show. You: That’s a good idea. We’ll make some traditional Setsubun food and have a toast in the club room! Hanamaru: I’ve helped my grandma make ehomaki sushi before, so I can bring that, zura. Chika: And for dessert, I’ll make a room cake! It might be kinda tricky, but I’d at least like to give it a shot! Riko: I’ll help, Chika! Yoshiko: Ehomaki sushi and a roll cake sounds good. Now all we need are some drinks related to Setsubun. Mari: Sweet sake is the first thing that comes to mind. Dia: Bzzz! We drink lucky tea on Setsubun. Although I’ll admit it’s not the best drink for making a toast. Kanan: Why don’t we go with matcha green tea instead? That has kind of a springtime feel to it. We could even add milk to make green tea lattes or arrange them somehow. Ruby: The authentic matcha green tea Dia makes is really good. I don’t usually like bitter drinks, but her green tea is special. Kanan: Good thinking. It’s been a long time since I’ve had some of Dia’s hand-whisked green tea. Dia: Well, if you’re willing to flatter me that much, I can certainly prepare some here in the club room. You: Oh! If we’re gonna do a Setsubun live, we’ll need costumes to fit the theme. Yoshiko: And we need masks for the gods of fortune, not just the ogres. Riko: *Giggle* Even though your fallen angel shtick would be better off with nothing but little demons dressed as ogres, you’re thinking of the event first. Chika: We’ve got so many ideas, I’m about to explode with excitement for our Setsubun event! What else, what else? Kanan: Oops. Lunch break’s over. Back to class! Mari: We’ll have a meeting in the club room after school and continue this discussion. Ciao! |} {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" ! colspan="1" style="text-align:center;" width="650px" | Story 3 |- |'Mari': All done! We're back with an official date for our Aqours Setsubun event! Dia: We got permissions to use the gym during our next holiday. We’ll want to make the announcement during lunch period tomorrow. Chika: Hooray! I hope people bring their families, too! I’ll tell Mito and Shima tonight. Kanan: If we’re making the announcement tomorrow, we need to decide on specifics for the event before we leave today. Riko: After our initial idea session, Chika, You, and I started doing some research. You: They do some crazy bean throwing in Tokyo. Check out this video. Things get pretty overwhelming. Ruby: Eeek! Th-The beans are falling like a rainstorm! Hanamaru: Everything really is bigger in Tokyo, zura. Yoshiko: Yeah, that’s a ridiculous amount of beans. I’m sure it’s a lot of fun and all, but the cleanup must be brutal. Hanamaru: Maybe one of the beans that gets left behind will sprout a magic beanstalk, like Jack’s magic beans? Kanan: With all those beans on the ground, it must be hard to even walk around afterwards. Still, a bean shower might bring even more good luck than a rice shower! Mari: *Chuckle* I’d like to see that in person! It’d be so much fun to try lots of different Setsubun events. Dia: I want to make sure whatever beans we use are edible. Kanan: We should try to make a few varieties, then. We could add sugared red beans in addition to the big roasted soybeans for the little kids. You: I still wanna have a bean scattering fight with the audience at the venue and from onstage. I’ll throw a ton of beans for the grand finale!  'Chika': Yeah, that sounds awesome! I wanna do it, too! Ruby: I thought about that with Hanamaru and Yoshiko. Could we wrap the beans in cute little bags so it won’t hurt if they hit someone? Mari: Nice idea, Ruby! Chika: Plus, if they’re wrapped, no one will be afraid to eat them! We could use ribbons and cloth and make them look really pretty! Ruby: Yes! We’ve still got lots of both, so we can make as many as we need! Hanamaru: We could make the bags look like traditional Japanese drawstring going purses, zura. Yoshiko: Mu, ha, ha. The time has come for the fallen angel Yohane to unleash a storm of ebony jewels. Dia: And, of course, we need to pick a song for the live show. Kanan: We should probably go with something that fits the season, right? Mari: We’ll find a song that’s seasonal and stimulating and make this one a really funny live show! Do we have anything the people can sing along to? Riko: In that case, why don’t we sing a Setsubun song that everyone knows before the live show starts? I think it’d be nice if everyone could join in the singing. Yoshiko: It’d set a nice tone for the rest of the event. Ruby: And singing in a big group is so fun! Also, You and I thought up some Setsubun costumes. Right, You? You: Yup! There’s not enough time to make them from scratch, but we can arrange some outfits that suit the ogres and fortune gods. Chika: We can dress like them by wrapping some cloth over our skirts. It could be fun to swap costumes midway through, too! Kanan: Speaking of places, we should alter our formation a little. Dia: *Chuckle* This is starting to sound like a great deal of fun. Chika: Okay, let’s start by organizing all our ideas for the live show! I’ll write them on the whiteboard! Riko: For supplies, we need masks to hand out to the attendees, and beans to throw. You: Then, we need outfits for the ogres and fortune gods, and our own masks. We can use the cloth scraps in the club room!  Mari: We’ll start the live show by having everyone put on their masks and sing a Setsubun song together! Dia: Our dance formation needs to be altered so that the ogres and gods are clearly delineated. Kanan: It’ll be a worthwhile experience! Let’s get to work on it right away! Yoshiko: Don’t forget the third party. We’ll need masks for the fallen angel Yohane and her little demons, too. Ruby: We should make a whole lot of each type and let everyone pick their favorite! Hanamaru: The bean scattering event at my temple is earlier that day, so I’ll tell the visitors about this event, zura! I’mma be immersed in Setsubun this year, zura! Chika: *Giggle* It’s so exciting to get to celebrate Setsubun together this year. And we get to do a live show on top of it! Mari: We may very well be the only school idols in the world who’re doing a live show in the middle of a Setsubun bean scattering! Kanan: It came from one of Chika’s random thoughts, but once we began working on it together, everything really started to seem doable. Dia: We’ve still got to make it to the event itself and pull all this off. Don’t get overconfident, Kanan. Ruby: That’s right. Let’s make this a happy, special event that everyone in school and everyone in town will remember, Dia!  'Yoshiko': I see a throng of little demons flooding in, seeking Yohane’s ebony jewels. Riko: Yoshiko, you keep saying that. Are you talking about black beans? Hanamaru: This is Yoshiko, after all. She’ll probably get so worked up during the bean scattering, she’ll leap off the gym stage to descend into the mortal realm, zura. Ruby: If we put stairs up, you can fall from grace safely, Yoshiko! Yoshiko: I don’t need safeguards to descend into the abyss! My ebony wings are more than enough! Dia: I enjoy chitchatting as much as anyone, but if we don’t start moving, we won’t make it in time, ladies. Kanan: Right, right. We need to make the most of our time here. Oh, I whipped up a few quick ideas for the new formation. Mind taking a look, Mari? Mari: Of course not! Very nice, very nice. So, the ogres and fortune gods switch positions during the interlude? You: What is we have a tug-of-war with each other’s costumes at that point? I can rig them up so we’re able to change into the next outfit in a flash. Ruby: That sounds really cool! I’ll help you figure it out! Chika: All right, time to make a million masks! I think I’m gonna start with a super-scary ogre mask! Riko: Just don’t get so into that you frighten the little kids, Chika. Hanamaru: Ogres, fortune gods, and little demons. It feels like the Setsubun of the future, zura. Ruby: Normally I just think of ogres and gods when I think of Setsubun, but turning it into an Aqours event frees you up to enjoy it in lots of new ways! Yoshiko: What do you all think of making animal masks with little horns on them for the kids? Riko: Dog and cat masks with horns? That sounds really cute. And fancy, too! Chika: I love it. In fact, I’ll draw Shiitake masks, and make Mito and Shima wear them! Hanamaru: We’ll get a nice variation if we all make masks, zura. I’ve helped prepare for lots of Setsubun celebrations, but I’ve never had this much fun, zura! You: Me neither! It’s been so long since I did a Setsubun event, so I’m having fun just doing this stuff with you all!  'Dia': I’m so glad you came up with this idea, Chika. Let’s hurry up and finish our prep work so that we can put on a wonderful event for everyone! |} Category:Story Category:Aqours